


Руководство по применению амортенции

by outsomnia



Category: EXO (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsomnia/pseuds/outsomnia
Summary: Насколько этичным будет попытаться ухаживать за человеком, которому отказал десять лет назад?
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	Руководство по применению амортенции

**Author's Note:**

> Возраст персонажей немного изменён в угоду авторскому произволу. Имеются отсылки к поп-культуре и последнему «скандалу» EXO  
> бета: Shun

Сяо Чжань был вполне уверен, что в графе с причиной его смерти укажут Ван Ибо.

И осторожно припишут рядом чувство вины, смешанное с растерянностью и недоумением. И, конечно же, интерес.

Когда Сюань Лу сказала, что ему, как капитану команды, на чьей территории в этом году проводится Чемпионат мира по квиддичу, нужно познакомиться с главой отряда авроров, ответственных за безопасность на этом самом чемпионате, он ожидал всякого. Повидавшую жизнь ведьму, подозрительно оглядывающегося старика, самоуверенного юнца, едва получившего должность. Видят небеса, он был готов даже увидеть излишне восторженного фаната команды.

Но вместо всего этого он увидел Ван Ибо.

Сюань Лу что-то говорила — кажется, представляла их друг другу, — но он не обращал внимания на её слова, поглощённый воспоминаниями из прошлого: Ибо, взъерошенный и ещё совсем мелкий, нервно теребит рукав собственной мантии и сбивчиво признается ему в _чувствах_.

С Ибо он тогда был знаком очень поверхностно — иностранцев в Хогвартсе было не особо много, азиатов и того меньше, а китайцев и вовсе можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, так что все знали друг друга в лицо. Он слышал, что Ибо — новоиспеченный староста Слизерина, а ещё, что у него хорошие оценки и что он преуспевал во всём, за что брался. И, конечно, слухи про нелюдимый характер и высокомерие до него доносились тоже.

Но этот нелюдимый и высокомерный мальчик стоял перед ним и рассказывал, что давно за ним наблюдает, и считает его замечательным, и восхищается им, и хотел бы с ним встречаться. И одно Сяо Чжань мог сказать наверняка: смелости Ибо хватило бы на десятерых. Но у него самого не было ни времени — седьмой курс, выпускной год, подготовка к ЖАБА, последняя возможность добавить к списку своих достижений получение Кубка по квиддичу, — ни желания для отношений с кем-либо.

Свой отказ он старался сформулировать как можно мягче, но Ибо всё равно выглядел расстроенным, и Сяо Чжань не знал, что ещё сказать, чтобы его подбодрить, когда разговор прервала его команда — Элис прибежала сказать, что Майк умудрился сломать свою метлу, хотя матч был уже через неделю, а ещё им неожиданно переставили тренировку, а потом загонщики умудрились потерять одну из бит, — и в итоге к концу того безумного дня вся эта ситуация попросту вылетела у него из головы. 

Чтобы напомнить о себе сейчас.

Ибо стоял в маггловской одежде — кожаная куртка поверх широкой футболки, рваные джинсы и кеды, — больше похожий на какого-нибудь студента, чем на главу отряда авроров. Он выглядел расслабленным и уверенным в себе, он притягивал внимание одним своим видом. Он покачивался с пятки на носок, спрятав руки в карманы, и смотрел на Сяо Чжаня с вежливым интересом абсолютного незнакомца.

Которым и являлся. Но почему-то было интересно, помнит ли Ибо своё же признание?

— Надеюсь на вас, аврор Ван, — сказал Сяо Чжань, чтобы нарушить затянувшуюся паузу.

Ибо кивнул, затем поклонился и, бросив короткое «Прошу простить», развернулся и ушёл.

Да уж, не самое тёплое воссоединение выпускников. Но глупо было бы ожидать чего-то другого, когда Ибо здесь появился из-за работы, а Сяо Чжань до этого момента даже не вспоминал о нём.

Но в голове уже успела мелькнуть предательская мысль: насколько этичным будет попытаться ухаживать за человеком, которому отказал десять лет назад?

Ибо действительно очень похорошел.

***

Когда Сюань Лу говорила, что авроры будут отвечать за безопасность, Сяо Чжань думал, что это означает их присутствие непосредственно на самом матче. Но он ошибался.

Главное поле как раз заканчивали перестраивать — увеличивали количество мест, меняли расположение трибун, обновляли внешний вид в целом, переделывали освещение, — и авроры следили за взмахом каждой палочки, чтобы никто не наложил проклятие на случайную балку, заставив её обвалиться посреди и убить, к примеру, министра магии.

Ибо при этом умудрялся быть везде и сразу, и Сяо Чжаню порой казалось, что тот попросту снял с поля запрет на аппарацию: тот мог следить за тренировкой команды, спустя считанные секунды уже стоять возле своих подчинённых и выслушивать их отчёты, чтобы в следующее же мгновение оказаться в противоположной стороне и с помощью наспех брошенного заклинания спасти от падения кого-то из неудачливых работников.

К концу третьего дня авроров в принципе и главу их отряда в частности не обсуждал только ленивый. А о Ибо начали ходить те же слухи, что и в школе — и про нелюдимый характер, и холодную ауру, и высокомерный взгляд, и, наверняка, завышенную самооценку, и… И Сяо Чжань с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы закатывать глаза каждый раз, когда до него доносились эти разговоры. Иногда он забывал, как люди торопятся судить всех исключительно по их внешнему виду.

Он по-прежнему практически ничего не знал о Ибо и не мог с уверенностью сказать, что все эти слухи врут, но порой он смотрел, как тот упрямо сжимает губы, или мнёт рукава своей куртки, или отрешённо смотрит куда-то вдаль, и в голове то и дело всплывал застенчивый подросток из прошлого.

***

Сяо Чжань был профессионалом, капитаном команды, лучшим ловцом страны, и во время тренировок умел откладывать в сторону все посторонние мысли и сосредотачиваться на игре. Что, разумеется, совершенно не мешало ему потом, по традиции отправившись ужинать со свободными сокомандниками, давать волю этим самым мыслям.

Которые были совершенно безнадёжными.

— Слушайте, — вздохнул Сяо Чжань, подпирая подбородок ладонью, — что делать, если тебе нравится человек и ты хотел бы узнать его получше, но, возможно, что ему не нравишься ты?

— Напои его амортенцией, — ответил Лу Хань, не отвлекаясь от изучения меню.

— Гэ! — недовольно простонал на это Сяо Чжань, — Во-первых, это низко. Во-вторых, я практически уверен, что это должно быть незаконно.

— Законно или нет, но люди активно её используют, можешь спросить у Тао, — Лу Хань беспечно пожал плечами. — К ним в больницу каждый день поступает очередной несчастный, которого ею напоили.

Сяо Чжань покачал головой. Спрашивать у Тао что-либо связанное с его работой было равносильно самоубийству — тот перескакивал с одной темы на другую, рассказывал нелепые истории, связанные с пациентами, это всё затягивалось на несколько часов, и уйти, не обидев при этом воодушевлённого Тао, не было ни шанса.

— Лу-гэ не слушай ты, мой юный падаван, — скрипучим голосом сказал Исин. — Сему скромному мудрецу лучше внемли.

Пародия на голос магистра Йоды у него получилась удачной, прямо сразу представлялся маленький зелёный Исин в балахоне и с джедайским мечом.

— Как скажешь, Исин-лаоши, — засмеялся Сяо Чжань.

— Да, _возможно_ , ты и правда ему не нравишься, но также _возможно_ и то, что ты ошибаешься насчёт этого. Или, _возможно_ , что ваше мнение друг о друге изменится, когда вы действительно узнаете друг друга получше, — тот рассеянно почесал шею. — В любом случае, вероятность того, что ты кому-то не понравишься есть всегда. Но пока тебе прямым текстом не сказали, что шансов у тебя нет, не стоит опускать руки.

Исин подозрительно прищурился.

— Тебе же не сказали об этом прямым текстом? — уточнил он.

— Что? Нет, конечно, — поспешно замахал руками Сяо Чжань, и добавил: — Я просто отшил его десять лет назад.

— Уважаемый капитан Сяо Чжань, — Лу Хань тяжело вздохнул и опустил меню, чтобы скептически посмотреть на него: — Ты же не думаешь, что он затаил на это смертельную обиду и теперь сам откажет тебе просто из принципа?

Вообще-то, именно об этом уважаемый капитан Сяо Чжань и думал.

— Даже если он и затаил обиду, хуже ситуации Чондэ это быть не может, но Чондэ же свою трагедию пережил, — поддержал Исин.

Ну тут было сложно поспорить. Ким Чондэ, их охотник, перешёл в шанхайских «Белых драконов» после того как фанклуб сеульской «Девятой планеты» потребовал выгнать его из команды из-за объявления о свадьбе. Фанаты «Девятой планеты» почему-то вообразили, что имеют право распоряжаться жизнью игроков, тренера не стали с ними спорить, спонсоры пригрозили, что откажут в финансировании, журналисты восторженно строчили «разоблачающие статьи», и в итоге Чондэ решил, что проще сменить команду, чем доказать людям, что они неправы.

А вслед за ним ушёл и его лучший друг Ким Минсок.

Конечно, сейчас всё было уже не так безнадёжно, как казалось на первый взгляд, да и поддержку они получали немалую — добытые благодаря им победы интересовали болельщиков «Белых драконов» куда больше, чем наличие жены у Чондэ. Но да, хуже, чем возможный крах карьеры из-за обиды бывших фанатов, чьи наивные мечты и надежды столкнулись с реальностью, его случай точно не был.

— Тогда в чём проблема? — спросил Исин, стоило ему только озвучить эту мысль. — Просто действуй.

— И пускай удача всегда будет с тобой, — нараспев произнёс Лу Хань, ради драматичности момента щёлкнув палочками для еды.

Иногда Сяо Чжаню казалось, что его друзья не могут ни дня прожить без каких-нибудь отсылок к фильмам.

***

Итак, великий мудрец Чжан Исин однажды сказал, что действовать нужно, пока ещё есть шансы. Сяо Чжань был прилежным учеником и не любил откладывать дела в долгий ящик.

Но его решимость ещё не означала, что у Ибо было для этого время. Сначала попытку завести разговор прервали работники, которые пришли сообщить о завершении работ на министерской трибуне. Потом Сяо Чжаня перебил аврор с новостями о том, что к ним прибыло подкрепление, о котором просил Ибо, потому что людей в отряде не хватало для обеспечения безопасности всего поля, и они ждут распоряжений. Потом в западном секторе упало строительное ограждение, сломанное взявшимися невесть откуда пикси, а потом этих пикси ещё и несколько часов ловили все, кто только мог. Потом оказалось, что у практически всей команды истёрлись защитные перчатки, и Сяо Чжань отправился заполнять форму для закупки новых.

Он уже думал уходить — команду он отправил на обед ещё до того, как пошёл отдавать долг богам бюрократии, — когда увидел стоявшего у входа на трибуны Ибо.

Тот, легко взмахивая палочкой, чертил что-то на земле — план эвакуации? План действий в случае нападения? Расположение иностранных делегаций на трибунах? — и спокойным тоном объяснял их окружившим его аврорам. Те хмурились, сосредоточенно рассматривали рисунки и задавали вопросы, после которых Ибо либо качал головой и продолжал (начинал заново?) объяснять, либо стирал схему и переходил к следующей.

Сяо Чжань прислонился к стене и принялся ждать, пока они закончат. Он успел воспроизвести в голове три самые удачные стратегии игры и начал составлять новую, когда авроры поклонились своему главе и наконец разошлись. А Ибо вздохнул и потёр висок.

— Аврор Ван, — окликнул его Сяо Чжань, — вы уже обедали?

Он чувствовал лёгкое нетерпение, сродни тому, которое настигало его перед многообещающим матчем.

— Я… — Ибо на мгновение запнулся, прежде чем ответить: — Вроде бы, нет?

Он казался немного растерянным, как будто его удивляло, что Сяо Чжань с ним заговорил, и ещё больше — что Сяо Чжань заговорил с ним о еде, а не о каких-нибудь очень важных аврорских делах.

— Тогда пойдёмте, я знаю одно замечательное место, — Сяо Чжань улыбнулся и осторожно потянул его за рукав куртки.

К его облегчению, Ибо не стал возражать или говорить о неотложных планах.

***

Сначала он просто сидел напротив и что-то листал в телефоне — это маггловское изобретение Сяо Чжань понимал и всячески поддерживал, у него самого там хранились сотни снимков Орешек, потому что это было куда быстрее и удобнее колдографий, — потом принялся рассматривать интерьер кафе. Изредка его взгляд соскальзывал на Сяо Чжаня, но почти сразу возвращался обратно к какой-нибудь висевшей на стене картине.

Тишина была неловкой.

Сяо Чжань прокашлялся. Обычно он довольно легко находил общий язык с людьми, но сейчас он (отчаянно хотел понравиться) был заинтересованной стороной, и это немного выбивало из колеи. Он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что ничуть не переживает.

— Я нашёл это место практически сразу после того, как меня пригласили играть за «Белых драконов», — начал он, просто потому что кто-то должен был нарушить молчание первым. — Искал тихое и уютное место вдали от больших улиц, на которых рано или поздно придётся столкнуться с болельщиками.

— Господину Сяо не нравится чужое внимание? — спросил Ибо, и вопрос был произнесён нейтральным и вежливым тоном, но Сяо Чжань готов был поклясться, что в чужих глазах только что промелькнуло веселье и отголосок ещё не прозвучавшего смеха.

Отличная возможность разрядить обстановку и сделать общение менее формальным.

— Господин Сяо до сих пор не привык к нему, — Сяо Чжань притворно вздохнул. — Не все люди так же красивы как аврор Ван, чтобы всю жизнь это внимание привлекать.

Ибо посмотрел на него с удивлением, затем уголки его губ предательски задрожали, и он лукаво улыбнулся.

— Что вы говорите, разве я могу соперничать с самим господином Сяо? — покачал головой Ибо, а его улыбка стала только шире.

— Может, не будете называть меня «господином Сяо»? — осторожно произнёс Сяо Чжань, и поспешно добавил: — Я так себя стариком почувствую.

— А разве господин Сяо не старик? — рассмеялся Ибо, и Сяо Чжань за это несильно ударил его в плечо, чтобы в качестве ответа получить точно такой же шутливый удар и скомканную салфетку, угодившую прямо в лицо.

Ибо от этой короткой перепалки светился словно ребёнок, получивший неожиданный подарок, от чего у Сяо Чжаня на мгновение перехватило дыхание. 

***

Как это превратилось в традицию, он сам не заметил. Но он просто поймал себя на том, что раз за разом отправляет команду на обед, потом идёт искать Ибо, который по-прежнему успевал быть одновременно везде и сразу, а потом они идут есть вместе.

Это было… Не совсем тем, чего Сяо Чжань ожидал, когда впервые позвал того составить ему компанию. Но Ибо в целом оказался совершенно не таким, как он ожидал и это только привлекало ещё больше.

Он часто смеялся, много и нелепо шутил, без конца пытался вызвать улыбку, и от его бесконечного потока комплиментов Сяо Чжань не знал, чего ему хотелось больше: придумать остроумный ответ, закрыть ладонями лицо и кричать в них или вовсе сбежать куда-нибудь на край света.

Иногда Сяо Чжань не мог представить себе, как кто-то может считать Ибо холодным и высокомерным. Сяо Чжань вот считал его тем ещё дураком.

Серьёзно, тот мог сколько угодно быть важным аврором и колдуном, который хорош во всём, но от некоторых его выходок складывалось впечатление, что Ибо ещё совсем ребёнок.

Сяо Чжань не был уверен, что считать это настолько очаровательным — нормально. Но ничего не мог с этим поделать.

***

Он едва вышел из раздевалки, когда увидел Ибо. Ничего удивительного в этом не было — тот уже далеко не в первый раз ждал Сяо Чжаня, если тренировки команды затягивались. Удивляло другое — Ибо прислонялся к мотоциклу, и Сяо Чжань уже достаточно хорошо его знал, чтобы с уверенностью утверждать, что это точно не обычное маггловское изобретение.

— Только не говори мне, что ты заколдовал мотоцикл, чтобы он летал, — с подозрением сказал Сяо Чжань.

— Хорошо, не скажу, — послушно согласился Ибо. — Потому что ты уже и сам об этом догадался.

— Это не нарушает никакие статусы секретности или внутренние правила поведения для авроров? — сдавленным тоном уточнил Сяо Чжань, пытаясь вытряхнуть из голову картину «Ван Ибо на мотоцикле».

Получалось не очень. Проще оказалось вытряхнуть из головы остатки здравого смысла, упасть на колени и сразу же сделать Ибо предложение.

Стоп, для предложения было ещё рано.

— Пока ты не кричишь об этом на каждом углу, это точно ничего не нарушает, — весело ответил Ибо и посмотрел на него с самым невинным выражением лица: — Я же могу доверить гэгэ свою тайну?

Конечно, мог. Ибо вообще мог из него верёвки вить, но только ему об этом знать было совсем необязательно.

— Так что, Чжань-гэ, хочешь прокатиться? — Ибо многозначительно подвигал бровями. Сяо Чжань с опаской посмотрел на него, затем на мотоцикл, потом снова на Ибо. Он даже затруднялся сказать, кто из этих двоих внушал ему меньше доверия. 

Ибо задумчиво нахмурился и постучал пальцами по своему подбородку:

— Думаю, что для начала тебе вполне хватит потрясения в виде обычной поездки на мотоцикле. Но, может быть, в следующий раз…

Он мечтательно вздохнул, затем достал из рукава куртки свою палочку, коротко ею взмахнул и Сяо Чжань едва успел поймать появившийся в воздухе шлем до того, как тот упал на землю. 

— Безопасность, Чжань-гэ, превыше всего, — сказал Ибо и похлопал по сиденью мотоцикла. — Надевай шлем и забирайся уже, обеденный перерыв не бесконечный.

Сяо Чжань не был уверен насчёт обеденного перерыва, и сильно сомневался, что переживёт эту поездку.

***

Чем ближе был чемпионат, тем реже они виделись — Сяо Чжань постоянно пропадал на тренировках, Ибо в сотый и тысячный раз проверял, чтобы стадион был безопасным, чтобы нигде не оказалось никаких секретных ходов для неожиданного нападения, а авроры под его чутким руководством протягивали тонкую, практически незаметную, сеть из щитовых чар между самим полем и трибунами.

Сяо Чжань эгоистично хотел занять всё свободное время Ибо, но как будто у него самого было это свободное время.

Им удалось выбраться на обед вместе только через неделю после поездки на мотоцикле, и за эту неделю Ибо умудрился обзавестись весьма устрашающими кругами под глазами и вообще чем-то отдалённо напоминал грустную панду.

— Ты когда в последний раз спал? — поинтересовался Сяо Чжань вместо приветствия.

Ответом ему послужил неопределённый взмах рукой — отмахивались то ли от него, то ли от вопроса, то ли от жизни в целом. Сяо Чжаню это чувство было знакомо, самому иногда хотелось так же махнуть на всё и сбежать куда-нибудь подальше от тренировок.

Но он слишком любил квиддич.

— Чёртовы защитные чары, — устало сказал Ибо, когда они дошли до кафе и наконец заняли свободный столик. — Доверили новичкам наложить их на северный сектор, чтобы заодно оценить способности. Они решили проверить результат самостоятельно, использовали какое-то мелкое проклятие, а оно возьми и ударь рикошетом прямо в того, кто его использовал. В итоге он в больнице, чары пришлось устанавливать заново, а в министерской ложе дыра размером с преподавательский стол Хогвартса, и никакое «Репаро» её не берёт.

Он вздохнул и мрачно добавил:

— Спасибо, что не стали проверять, сколько непростительных выдержат чары. Не хочу знать, какое зрелище бы я застал в этом случае.

Сяо Чжань сочувствующе похлопал его по плечу:

— Зато это показывает, как далеко юные авроры готовы зайти в обеспечении чужой безопасности.

Ибо посмотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом, и Сяо Чжань поспешно прикусил язык. Похоже, что вместе с энергией у Ибо предсказуемо исчезало и чувство юмора.

Оставалось надеяться, что через три дня, когда весь этот хаос закончится, всё вернётся в прежнее русло.

О том, что после Чемпионата их больше не будет ничего связывать и общение может снизойти на нет, Сяо Чжань предпочитал не думать.

***

— Не могу понять, нравлюсь я ему или нет, — простонал Сяо Чжань и уронил голову на стол.

Лу Хань посмотрел на него красноречивым взглядом человека, который одновременно осуждает все его жизненные решения сразу.

— Серьёзно? — устало спросил тот. — Ты проводишь с ним чуть ли не всё свободное время, и все уже давно поняли, что если на поле тебя нет, то стоит искать где-то возле этого Ван Ибо.

— Неправда, — слабо возразил Сяо Чжань. — Своё свободное время я провожу дома с Орешек.

У Лу Ханя на лице читалось отчётливое «Да что ты говоришь», и Сяо Чжань справедливо решил, что если ему хочется поспорить, то делать это лучше с Исином. Тот даже после десятичасовой тренировки не выглядел так, словно готов убить любого, кто выведет его из себя.

— Почему бы тебе не спросить у него? — поинтересовался Исин, заметив его взгляд, и приложил ко лбу стакан холодной воды.

Сяо Чжань неопределённо пожал плечами.

— Сначала Ибо признаётся мне, я ему отказываю, а потом проходит десять лет, и я сам хочу ему признаться. Получается как-то нелепо и довольно неловко.

— Жизнь такова, мой юный падаван, — снова перешёл к пародиям Исин. — Просто было бы слишком, без ситуаций подобных. Но сильнее и решительнее делают тебя они.

— Вряд ли поговорить с одним аврором тяжелее, чем в критический момент поймать снитч и вырвать победу из рук команды, которая вела в счёте, — вмешался в разговор Лу Хань.

Доля правды в его словах точно была. В конце концов, за свою жизнь Сяо Чжань бывал в ситуациях куда хуже, чем потенциальный разговор о чувствах.

— Так что, беги, умный мальчик, и помни: если что-то пойдёт не так, всегда остаётся план с амортенцией, — назидательным тоном добавил Лу Хань.

Иногда Сяо Чжаню очень хотелось стирать своим друзьям память после каждого просмотра очередного маггловского творения.

***

— Бо-ди, — выкрикнул он и даже помахал рукой для привлечения внимания.

Ибо, рассказывающий что-то окружающим его аврорам, поднял взгляд, кивнул ему в знак приветствия и жестом попросил подождать, после чего продолжил свой монолог.

Ах, наверное, это была какая-нибудь финальная версия обязательного инструктажа, чтобы никто точно ничего не забыл.

Он нервно переминался 

— Ты разве не должен уже готовиться к матчу? — спросил Ибо и окинул его цепким взглядом. — Всё в порядке, гэ?

— Да, я просто… — он запнулся.

« _Пришёл попросить тебя пожелать мне удачи_ », — хотел сказать Сяо Чжань.

« _Собирался предложить тебе встречаться_ », — хотел сказать Сяо Чжань.

« _Решил поинтересоваться, помнишь ли ты, как признался мне на пятом курсе? Я тебе всё ещё нравлюсь? Хотя бы немного?_ » — хотел сказать Сяо Чжань.

— Хотел убедиться, что ты выспался перед матчем, — рассмеялся Сяо Чжань, струсив в последний момент. — Представляешь, какой будет скандал, если главный аврор заснёт посреди матча и из-за этого пропустит атаку на кого-нибудь важного?

Ибо закатил глаза и несильно ударил его в плечо. Сяо Чжань рассмеялся, так же шутливо ударил в ответ, после чего на мгновение сжал его локоть, коротко улыбнулся и направился в сторону раздевалок.

О небеса, каким же трусом он сейчас казался самому себе.

— Чжань-гэ, — окликнул его Ибо.

И когда Сяо Чжань обернулся, сказал простое:

— Удачи. 

***

Он был профессионалом, капитаном команды, лучшим ловцом страны, и во время матчей для него не существовало окружающего мира. Только он, его игроки и его противники, шум ветра и надёжное древко метлы в руках, опасный свист приближающихся бладжеров и золотой блеск снитча.

Когда Сяо Чжань находился в воздухе, ему всё было по плечу, и он ничего не боялся, а все проблемы и вся его неуверенность казались выдумками и сущими пустяками.

В поле зрения мелькнуло какое-то резкое движение, и Сяо Чжань откинулся назад, заставляя метлу сделать петлю, прежде чем сам успел осознать, что именно он увидел. Ловец испанской команды, не сразу сообразивший, с чего вдруг Сяо Чжань начал выписывать в воздухе замысловатые фигуры, с запозданием заметил снитч и тут же ринулся за ним вслед.

Сяо Чжань усмехнулся. 

Испанский ловец буквально дышал ему в спину, а снитч метался из стороны в сторону, и он решил рискнуть. Он покрепче взялся за метлу одной рукой, резко наклонился вбок, соскальзывая с неё всем остальным телом, и свободной рукой схватил снитч, только начавший менять направление в очередной раз.

Ну, по крайней мере, если бы он не сумел удержаться, то его падение выглядело бы весьма эффектно.

Стадион взорвался аплодисментами и криками, кто-то запустил в небо магические фейерверки, и только забравшись обратно на свою метлу, Сяо Чжань осознал: он только что выиграл Кубок мира по квиддичу.

Эта мысль радовала, вызывала счастливую улыбку и желание смеяться, громко праздновать и, возможно, тоже запустить пару фейерверков. Но потом он немного повернул голову и неожиданно понял, где именно находился.

Он висел в воздухе перед министерской ложей, и весь мир снова отходил на второй план.

Потому что Ибо сжимал поручни ограждения настолько сильно, что даже с разделяющего их расстояния были заметны его побелевшие костяшки. Ибо смотрел на него так пристально, словно пытался запомнить каждое его движение, словно боялся, что если отведёт взгляд хотя бы на мгновение, то Сяо Чжань исчезнет и растворится в воздухе.

И казалось, что он получил все ответы, не задав при этом ни единого вопроса.

***

Ибо ждал его на выходе из раздевалки. Он подпирал стену, засунув руки в карманы, и рассматривал собственные кеды. Он выглядел расслабленным и умиротворённым, он выглядел как человек, с чьих плечей свалилась огромная ноша.

Учитывая окончание Чемпионата — который, к тому же, прошёл без каких-либо непредвиденных ситуаций, — это было неудивительно. Жизнь наконец-то вернулась в прежнее русло, перестав напоминать безумную гонку.

И Сяо Чжань всерьёз намеревался занять всё свободное время Ибо.

— Бо-ди, — окликнул он.

Ибо поднял голову и кивнул ему. Расстояние между ними Сяо Чжань преодолел за доли секунды.

— Слушай, Бо-ди, — скороговоркой произнёс он. — Ты мне очень нравишься, и я хочу с тобой встречаться.

Ибо нахмурился и наклонил голову набок.

— Чжань-гэ, но разве ты не должен для начала поинтересоваться, свободен ли я?

Сердце на мгновение словно рухнуло вниз, а спина будто покрылась коркой льда, и очень хотелось выругаться. Он действительно ни на секунду не задумывался над тем, что Ибо уже может с кем-то встречаться. Как… Самонадеянно с его стороны.

— Тебе уже кто-то нравится? — слова дались ему с трудом, словно не желая выходить наружу.

— Да, — Ибо кивнул с серьёзным лицом: — Давай я расскажу тебе про этого человека, гэ? Я уверен, что тебе он тоже понравится. Он старше меня всего на пару лет, но иногда ведёт себя как древний старик. Он совершенно не доверяет моей езде и безумно любит свою кошку. Он травит сомнительные байки о своих сокомандниках, пытается переложить в мою тарелку часть своей еды, когда думает, что я не вижу, и очень долго играет в молчанку, хотя у него всё на лице написано. Когда-то он умудрился разбить мелкому мне сердце, а сегодня получил Кубок мира по квиддичу.

Стоп, подождите, это звучало как-то знакомо...

— Ты... — Сяо Чжань глубоко вдохнул и рассмеялся. Очень хотелось сказать, что чувство юмора у Ибо дурацкое, и шутки у него дурацкие, и вообще у Сяо Чжаня чуть сердечный приступ не случился, он-то уже думал, что всё, его шансы покоятся ниже уровня мирового океана. Но Ибо улыбнулся той самой улыбкой, в которой одновременно прятались мягкость и лукавство, и которая так ему шла, и он был ужасным, самым невыносимым человеком на свете и нравился Сяо Чжаню просто до дрожи.

— Ты такой дурак, Чжань-гэ, — Ибо покачал головой. — Тебя точно сделали капитаном команды не потому что других желающих не было?

Он не успел придумать остроумный ответ — Ибо протянул руку, осторожно погладил большим пальцем родинку под его нижней губой и у Сяо Чжаня перехватило дыхание.

— Как будто мне мог понравиться кто-то кроме гэгэ, — тихо сказал тот и оставил на месте родинки короткий, почти невесомый поцелуй.

— Давай сходим на свидание, — выдавил из себя Сяо Чжань.

— Гэгэ, ты, кажется, ещё не понял, — Ибо насмешливо приподнял бровь. — Но мы с тобой целый месяц на них ходили.

Прежде, чем он успел возразить, Ибо поцеловал его снова, и желание спорить отошло на второй план.


End file.
